Controlling pest populations is essential to modern agriculture, food storage, and hygiene. There are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture. The world-wide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year. Pests, such as termites, are also known to cause damage to all kinds of private and public structures resulting in billions of U.S. dollars in losses each year. Pests also eat and adulterate stored food, resulting in billions of U.S. dollars in losses each year, as well as deprivation of food needed for people.
Certain pests have or are developing resistance to pesticides in current use. Hundreds of pest species are resistant to one or more pesticides. Accordingly, there exists a continuous need for new pesticides and for processes of forming such pesticides.
WO 2010/129497 (the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein) discloses certain pesticides. However, the processes of making such pesticides may be both costly and inefficient. Accordingly, there exists a need for processes of efficiently forming such pesticides.